


"Be A Good Boy Tonight"

by Lichtstrahl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Coming Untouched, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex, Soonhoon - Freeform, THIS IS FILTH I REPEAT, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, basically sex, fiances, idk what to tag, this is filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Jihoon was thoughtlessly stirring his coffee when he heard the front door opened and closed with a loud bang; he didn't pay it any mind as he sipped on the dark beverage. Maybe Soonyoung lost his hold on the door and the wind blew it shut.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 327





	"Be A Good Boy Tonight"

Jihoon was thoughtlessly stirring his coffee when he heard the front door opened and closed with a loud bang; he didn't pay it any mind as he sipped on the dark beverage. Maybe Soonyoung lost his hold on the door and the wind blew it shut.

He hummed in contentment as he set down the glass on the pristine white kitchen counter and turned around to welcome his fiancé who just got back from work.

What Jihoon didn't expect is for said fiancé to immediately grabbed onto his face and connected their lips together in a rough kiss; his free hand working quickly in removing Jihoon's boxer shorts.

"What- Soonyoung-!" Jihoon scolded in the middle of their kiss, trying to push him away but Soonyoung held onto him tightly while biting on his lower lip.

"Be a good boy tonight." He said, tone low and Jihoon gulped because he knows very well that Soonyoung is mad, no, he's furious. About what, he would find out later once Soonyoung has had his way with him.

Jihoon gasped when Soonyoung turned him around and bent him across the kitchen counter, every actions lack the gentleness Soonyoung usually showed whenever he's with Jihoon.

Soonyoung dropped onto his knees, hands taking holds of Jihoon's ass cheeks as he kneaded. The younger let out a cry when the first smack landed, followed by the second, third and fourth; his cock twitching at the stinging pain and his hand grabbing tightly on the counter for support. 

Jihoon felt his partner spreading his ass cheeks open as cool air hit his puckered entrance and without wasting time, Soonyoung pressed his tongue flat against said entrance making Jihoon shudder in both surprise and pleasure.

"Hold yourself open." Soonyoung demanded and Jihoon shakily retracted his hand from holding himself up for the sake of spreading his ass, his upper body limp on top of the counter and the edge is digging painfully on his hips but Jihoon sucked it up. He then heard Soonyoung singing praises behind him and he was rewarded with a kiss on his red ass cheeks.

There were some rustles behind him which Jihoon guessed was Soonyoung loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt but every thoughts left him when Soonyoung's tongue found its way back to his hole; licking around and even nibbling his rim area.

A gasp left Jihoon's lips when Soonyoung pushed his tongue inside without difficulties. The wet muscles prodded Jihoon's walls and Jihoon's legs start to shake when Soonyoung began to move in and out, sometimes sucking and making that filthy slurping sounds which got Jihoon both embarrassed and turned on.

Jihoon's knees buckled when Soonyoung pushed two dry fingers inside, the sting making him hiss in pain but Soonyoung paid him no mind as he worked Jihoon open with both his tongue and fingers.

"Soonyoung-" Jihoon moaned when the older grazed the bundle of nerves inside him and he whined in loss when Soonyoung retracted his tongue and fingers, leaving Jihoon empty.

Soonyoung flipped Jihoon around again, lifting one of his legs to put on his shoulder and Jihoon used an arm to hold onto the older's bicep when he slipped and almost fell but then Soonyoung pushed him more against the counter and Jihoon was able to support his body with an elbow.

Jihoon's clouded eyes found Soonyoung's blank ones and he tugged him by his bicep to pull him down for a kiss which thankfully was granted by his fiancé. Soonyoung kissed him, still rough but not as angry as the first one.

Fingers stroked Jihoon's opening a few times and when it penetrated him, Jihoon gasped into the kiss; Soonyoung was now pressing three digits inside him.

Jihoon threw his head back and moaned loudly when Soonyoung quickly found his prostate again. He felt his eyes rolling into the back of his head when Soonyoung abused the spot mercilessly and the open mouthed kiss peppered on his shoulders, collarbone and chest wasn't helping at all.

The position wasn't easy for Jihoon with him only one leg on the ground and not to mention he's standing on his tippy toe, the edge of the counter was digging into his back painfully but Jihoon figured he couldn't care less when Soonyoung was working his fingers inside of him so good.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Soonyoung!" He cried, trying to pull Soonyoung so he could kiss him again and another kiss, he gained. The pleasured noises he made was swallowed by Soonyoung and Jihoon dug his nails into Soonyoung's upper arm when he felt the knot in his stomach tightening.

"C-Cum-"

And everything stopped.

Jihoon's eyes shot open in shock as he looked at Soonyoung who's now smirking at him. "Not yet." He said and pressed a kiss on the corner of Jihoon's lips before slowly setting Jihoon's foot on the ground.

But the younger was weak on his knees and he almost slid down to the floor if it's not for Soonyoung's protective hold on his waist.

"Soonyoung!" Jihoon half whined, half cried to which Soonyoung laughed at.

"Bear with it, baby." He whispered and guided them into their bedroom.

He left Jihoon on the bed and went to grab the lube from their drawer. "On your knees."

Jihoon pouted at the stern tone but did as he was told. He settled on all four, ass facing his lover who welcomed it with a kiss on the globes. "I'm going to have you cum untouched." Soonyoung said as he uncapped the bottle while Jihoon made a noise of complaints. "I won't let you cum at all if you keep protesting."

The younger whined in defeat and succumbed to his fate; while he knows Soonyoung would take his words back if Jihoon really doesn't want it, he didn't complain and decided to play along because this is what makes it fun.

Soonyoung wasn't taking it slow when his fingers once again found its way inside Jihoon. Immediately poking around to find that one particular button to drive Jihoon crazy and when Jihoon cried out his name, he knew he had found it again and began to push Jihoon to his release.

Jihoon squirmed under Soonyoung's touch, moaning and cursing. He very much wanted to touch his neglected dick but held himself back as he remembered what Soonyoung had said earlier.

But Soonyoung only said to come untouched, that didn't mean he couldn't find another way to pleasure himself. With that in mind, Jihoon began to move his hips to match Soonyoung's pace and he thinks he heard Soonyoung's low chuckle but Jihoon was too far gone.

Jihoon was coming close, the movement of his hips started getting more uncoordinated and Jihoon brought his hands under his top and to the hard nubs on his chest; teasing, pinching and pulling to add on the pleasure.

Soonyoung, of course, noticed this and grinned to himself. He picked up his pace in fingering Jihoon and when he heard the younger cried out : "Cumming-" Soonyoung once again stopped all ministrations, holding back a laugh as Jihoon wailed loudly.

He then flipped Jihoon to lay on his back and climbed on top of the shorter, he caressed one of Jihoon's cheeks and leaned down to kiss him sweetly.

"You're evil." Jihoon choked out, glaring at Soonyoung when he pulled away.

"You know I can be much worse." Soonyoung replied and he tugged on Jihoon's sweatshirt, pulling it over his head and to the ground. He marveled at Jihoon's built body, tracing his index finger on his abs line and brushing his thumb on the nipples; Jihoon shuddered.

"Can you cum from this alone?" Soonyoung asked, digging his nails into the nub and Jihoon arched his back at that. "Feels good, baby?"

Jihoon answered with a moan and Soonyoung cooed at how cute his fiancé is. His fingers worked on drawing circles around the nipples, enjoying how the smaller male writhed and breathed heavily. "Jihoon." He called to Jihoon who had closed his eyes. "Look at me."

Jihoon blinked his eyes open and tried to focus his blurred vision. He looked at Soonyoung whose face is right above his, smiling, as he commanded him to "Suck."

The younger was confused; there's no fingers or dicks on his face. But before he could ask, Soonyoung was sticking his tongue out and Jihoon finally understood. He parted his lips open and welcomed Soonyoung to the wet cavern that is his mouth; sucking, like Soonyoung wanted him to. Their tongues met and danced together and it felt amazing, like every other kiss he shared with Soonyoung. 

Jihoon's focus was torn away from the kiss when Soonyoung twisted his nipples, another series of moans spilled from his lips and his dick twitched as he felt the fabric of Soonyoung's pants against it. He so badly wanted to grind up for a friction but Soonyoung's whispering a warning  _ 'ah ah' _ to his mouth and he held himself, again. Soonyoung kissed him briefly and then travelled down to take one of his nipples inside his mouth; biting and sucking all the while keeping eye contact with his lover and Jihoon swore a little of cum oozed out his slit.

The anger from before was still present in Soonyoung's eyes but lust had covered most of it. He was looking at Jihoon like the younger is a mere prey waiting to be devoured yet if you look closely, there's also love and adoration hidden under everything; Jihoon felt the tightness in his stomach again and he thinks it's crazy how much effect Soonyoung have on him.

"Soonyoung, please." He said. "Not enough."

"I'll give you what you want if you can cum from your nipples alone, which I know you can because we did this once back then." He then began to pull harder and Jihoon arched further.

"Fuck-" Jihoon breathed out, feeling the pleasure that has been gradually building up slowly approaching its climax. "Soonyoung- kiss."

Soonyoung complied and climbed back up to grant his fiancé's wish; kissing him hard on the lips while still stimulating his now extremely sensitive nipples. 

"I'm gonna-" Jihoon didn't finish his sentence and instead threw his head back when Soonyoung once again used his nail to graze on them.

Soonyoung kept on kissing him, mouthing a "Cum for me baby." And cum, Jihoon did.

The orgasm hitting him hard thanks to the stunts Soonyoung pulled earlier and Jihoon's whole body shook as he cried Soonyoung's name loudly.

"Fuck." Jihoon cursed, arms coming up to cover his face as tears wet his face.

The older smiled, prying the hands away and taking Jihoon's cheeks in his hand; he caressed them lovingly before leaning down to lick away the tears. "Was that too much? Am I too rough on you?"

Jihoon shook his head. "No. It was good; it was annoying when you denied my orgasm but it's good. Just, you know, overwhelming." He said, coming down from his high. Jihoon then hooked his arms around Soonyoung's neck, pulling him down to kiss him. "I'll take care of you." He added, hands going to stroke the tent on Soonyoung's pants.

Soonyoung shuddered at the simple touch. 

"Oh, don't worry, I'll take care of it myself." Soonyoung said while unbuckling his belt and undoing the button of his slacks. "You don't think that this ends here, right?"

Jihoon wasn't sure if he should be happy or cry.

This is going to be a long night.

Soonyoung lathered himself with a generous amount of lube and without warning started pushing inside. Jihoon gripped onto the sheets as he tried to relax at the sudden intrusion. "Even after all those fingerings and even though we have sex regularly, how are you still so tight? But sorry, Hoonie, want it to hurt a bit." Soonyoung whispered and pushed inside until he's fully sheathed.

Soonyoung sighed in pleasure, his hands which hand found purchase on Jihoon's hips tightened into a bruising grip.

"Fuck, Soonyoung- wait-!." Jihoon held onto his fiancé's arms, back arched while Soonyoung fucked into him without waiting for Jihoon to adjust. "Soonyoung- ngh!" Jihoon sobbed, tugging Soonyoung down who got the message and leaned down to connect their lips together again while still moving his hips in a controlled pace.

"Youngie.. more." Jihoon muttered to the kiss. 

"It's started to feel good, hm?" Soonyoung brushed the hair stuck on Jihoon's forehead and picking up the speed of his movements, he brought one hand to stroke Jihoon's dick into its full hardness; enjoying the pleasured 'ah's Jihoon released.

"H-Harder-"

Soonyoung pulled himself to a stop and flipped their positions. Jihoon moaned as he sat on Soonyoung, the position allowing him to take Soonyoung's everything inside of him; but Jihoon wasn't satisfied just yet because it's not hitting that one spot. 

"Show me what those thighs can do, baby. Use me to make yourself feel good." Soonyoung ran his hand up and down Jihoon's thigh, delivering slaps at times that made Jihoon's inside tightened on him.

The younger closed his eyes as he started lifting himself up, until the tip is the only thing left inside, then down all the way to the hilt.

"Fuck." The both chorused breathily.

Jihoon did it again; and again, again and again and his movements got faster until he's practically bouncing himself on Soonyoung with his partner thrusting up to match his movements.

It felt good. Extremely good. But even when he moved until his thigh burns, Jihoon wasn't able to find his own prostate and it's frustrating him. "Ah- Hnn- Soonyoung!" He voiced his displeasure with a whine and Soonyoung pulled him down on top of him, his arms wrapping around Jihoon's middle as he pushed in and out Jihoon's tight heat slowly.

"What is it, baby? Tell me what are you dissatisfied with?"

"Wanna feel good." He mumbled, nibbling on Soonyoung's collarbone.

"Are you not feeling good right now?"

"Want you to hit that spot. F-Feels better when you do it."

"That so?"

"Ngh- Please, Soonyoungie."

Soonyoung chuckled in amusement. "Want to feel good that bad?" He playfully mocked but got up to work anyway; pulling out of Jihoon which made him grumble in complaint. "On all fours, baby."

Jihoon wasted no time in doing as told, setting himself up on his elbows and knees.

Soonyoung hovered over his back tracing feathery touch down to his spine. "Gonna make you feel so good." He said in a promising tone before lining himself and pushing in. 

Jihoon bit down on his lower lip to stop the scream threatening to come out.

"Soonyoung- fuck! Can't you at least give me a warn- ngh- ing!"

"I did warn you." Soonyoung said easily as he thrusted inside experimentally for a few times.

"Ah- fuck!" Jihoon cursed as Soonyoung managed to brush the nerves button inside him. "Fuck, there, Soonyoung!"

"It's amazing how I find it so easily, isn't it?" Soonyoung commented as he began to aim his thrust on that one particular spot that made Jihoon see stars.

"Ah- shit- so good." Jihoon gasped, hands gripping tightly onto the sheets as his body moved forward from the impact of Soonyoung's hip movements. He winced when he felt Soonyoung grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulled him up until he was arching against Soonyoung who put an arm around his stomach to support him.

All thoughts left Jihoon and he barely was able to hook his arms around Soonyoung's neck while the man himself is hitting his sweet spot so perfectly, driving him near release.

Soonyoung's hand pulling on his hair, Soonyoung's lips kissing his face and whispering filthy words on his ears, Soonyoung's other hand on his stomach which had moved to pleasure his aching cock; It was all too much for Jihoon.

"I'm close." Soonyoung said through gritted teeth and of course, Jihoon noticed the way his thrust was losing its control but he was too far gone to be able to answer so he just pushed his hips back to meet Soonyoung's thrusts and help him reach his climax.

With one particular squeeze of Jihoon's inside, Soonyoung finally came for the first time, spilling his seed and hell that's a lot. Jihoon could feel the warm liquid spurting inside him, coating his walls white.

Soonyoung continued to move, riding his orgasm out and because he knew Jihoon need release too. Jihoon felt some of his fiancé's cum leaking down to the back of his thighs and the image was so hot that Jihoon was driven into his own end; he moaned Soonyoung's name as he came onto Soonyoung's hand.

Again, Soonyoung didn't stop there. He kept stroking Jihoon's length, lathering it with his own come. He pulled his cock out of the smaller male and shoved two fingers inside of him to massage his abused prostate.

Jihoon? He was writhing and squirming at the oversensitivity, begging Soonyoung to stop but Soonyoung didn't; Instead he drove Jihoon until he entered the painful territory and was forced to have a dry orgasm.

Jihoon was a sobbing mess once Soonyoung released him, crying onto his fiancé's shoulder. "You're a fucking jerk. That fucking hurts." He wailed and Soonyoung gathered him inside his embrace.

"I'm sorry, Hoonie." He kissed Jihoon's tears streaked cheek. "But you did well." He praised. "Really well."

"I hate you. My dick can't fucking feel anything."

Soonyoung laughed, "I'm sorry. I'll go and fill the tub." He made a move to leave but Jihoon grabbed onto his arm. "Hoonie, we have to clean you up."

"Later." Jihoon protested and when he saw Soonyoung about to rebute, he added : "Please."

And finally the elder gave up; Soonyoung crawled all the way until he could rest his back on the headrest and motioned for Jihoon to settle in between his legs which Jihoon did.

Jihoon rested his head on the crook of Soonyoung's neck. "Tell me." He said simply and Soonyoung responded with a sigh.

"We lost a sponsor." Soonyoung began telling while cradling Jihoon in his arms.

"What's the reason?"

"He said he'd only give us sponsorship if you slept with him."

Jihoon raised a brow. "How'd I even get into that conversation."

"Apparently he saw you on our first meeting when you happened to visit the office. He took interest in you." Soonyoung groaned at the memory of the bastard asking for his fiancé. "He's an important one but I'd rather having no sponsor than letting the bastard touch you. He'd have to walk over my dead body to get you. I was so furious at the mere idea that someone dared to request to fuck you right to my face." Soonyoung then sighed and kissed Jihoon slow. "I'm sorry, I ended channeling the anger to you."

"It's all good. Having sex when you're angry is fun, anyway. Besides, you've been worse; this is nothing." Jihoon grinned.

"Did I pull on your hair too hard? Is your dick okay?"

"Everything's great. But I'm sure I'm going to be sore tomorrow and my nipples will be freaking sensitive."

"I'll take care of you, don't worry."

"Mhm, you better."

"Now let's go and take a bath. I still have to change the sheets."

"Carry me."

"As you wish."

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I last written smut so forgive me if it sucks


End file.
